


The past doesn't always determine your future.

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: After a death in 2023 oliver and Thea go back to 2018 to save that person. But going back brings unforseen consequences to 2018. While Thea's also dealing with feelings for a certain Australian feelings she thought she buried after the death of her mother.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Slade Wilson & William Randolph Wintergreen, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A funeral and traveling to the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to expand this so I'll redo the last half of chapter 3.

Times seemed to change for Thea Queen. She’s changed. After everything that’s happened from Chase and all the past bad guys. Thea thought she could put up the mantle of Speedy. Red arrow as some call her. 

All these thoughts coursing through her mind. Thea thought she could let it all go , that they were finally done. That ollie could finally put the legacy of shado and Yao fai up. Then they got the call. 

The situation was wrong, so wrong. Turning towards ollie , he was kneeling on the ground. His fists clenching in the grass as he stared at the Gravestone of Slade Wilson. Thea moved forward placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Looking around them, Thea saw felicity and dig standing off to the side. Mia , Oliver’s daughter was smiling sadly at them. Watching as her father broke down for the loss of a brother. 

Back then , after their mothers death. Thea never understand to he relationship of Oliver and Slade. But now , now she understood. This wasn’t the first time , ollie had watched or heard Slade died. 

He told her how he got the mirakuru how it actually killed him then revived him. Changed him, twisted his mind till there was nearly nothing left of the man he knew. 

Tears spilled from Thea’s eyes as she knelt hugging her brother. She heard felicity whispering to dig. But paid them no mind. Keeping her eyes on the gravestone. 

“I’m sorry…ollie….I’m sorry” she whispered softly. 

The words echoed against the wind. Pulling Oliver out of his grieving. He looked at his sister, a sad smile on his face. “ I miss him…he’s only been gone a day and I miss him” oliver whispered. 

Thea shushed him quietly, hugging him close. She smiled softly thinking about Slade. “ maybe we can save him. “ She said clearly. Oliver looked at her an nodded. 

**Star labs,**

Thea walked into star labs with Oliver, pulling Barry , Cisco and Caitlin out of their fight. She smiled , hugging Barry. Whispered a gentle hello. Looking towards Oliver. She moved towards Cisco giving h a hug as well. 

Another hour later, and Cisco was informed on what they wanted. Thea being the one to explain the situation to them. She watched as Cisco nodded his agreement. He moved to set up a time breach from them to pass through. 

“ now just be careful. “ Cisco said looking at Oliver. Thea nodded. Telling him the date.

“ no before Slade leaves arrow lair. ” Oliver piped up. 

Cisco nodded. A sigh left Thea’s mouth. Shaking her head as her brother grabbed his bow and quiver. He was decked out in his green Arrow clothes. Thea squeezed his shoulder. 

“ Lets go save Slade. “ she whispered. 

**Star city , 2018.**  
**Arrow lair**

Everyone was gathered in the room, Oliver was staring at a camera of Thea’s hospital room. While Dig took care of the Injuries. Slade was glaring at the door , Oliver knew he probably wanted to leave the room. 

Turning away from the computers , Oliver looked towards everyone. Dinah was sitting on a chair while dig checked her over. Rene and Curtis were waiting their turn while felicity was next to him. 

“Oliver?” Felicity spoke typing away. He turned back towards her. A eyebrow raised. “A breach is opening” 

Oliver turned sharply towards her. “ where!” 

Felicity typed faster. “ here” she said Turning to look at him. 

Everyone stood up as the breach tore open. Two people stepping out. Oliver stumbled back seeing Thea, her hair was longer. She was wearing her speedy clothes.

Next to her though was himself, Older. He was also in his vigilante clothes , shado’s hood covering his face. 

Oliver looked at the two new comers , slowly approaching them. He saw Slade sunk into the shadows. Felicity was staring at them in shock. “ um wow that’s I’m gonna stop talking” she babbled. 

Thea smiled “ hi felicity “ felicity waved at her. “ how…” 

Thea laughed looking around the room. “ were here for a personal mission. “ was all she said before she noticed oliver had straight for slade’s swords the swords he had on the island. 

She sighed softly, moving towards him as he opened the crate. “Ollie” she whispered. Looking towards the younger Oliver. He nodded. Shutting the crate on his future self. “ no..” was the only thing said. 

Oliver’s hands were shaking. He wanted to kill the one who ended slade’s life. A hand laid it’s self on his shoulder. Seeing Thea a smile on her face. “ look by the elevator. ” she whispered. 

Oliver did and he froze. There standing in the shadows was slade’s form. His arms crossed over his chest surveying his surroundings. The glare that was always in place when he was near people he didn’t trust. 

Oliver smiled at Thea thanking her. Before looking towards the group of people. Thea stepped forward. “ we are here to help. “ she Started saying. Her eyes glancing at Slade briefly. 

She breathed out a sigh. Looking around the room. “ were from 2023. “ she started. Looking at each person. 

Felicity looked at her then, a question on her mind. “ is the future so bad.” She asked. Thea shook her head. “ no it was good ,we were at peace “ she revealed. 

Thea closed her eyes, remembering the look on Oliver’s face the day they found out about slade’s death. Breathing lightly. She tried to compose herself before looking up. 

Looking towards , his sister that wasn’t in coma. He moved queitly. “ well first thing. What do we call me and uh…him” pointing at his future self. Thea smiled. “ well Ollie will be you and Oliver him” Thea decided. 

Ollie nodded, now they could get to buissuss. 

Thea nodded. Her eyes once again seeking Slade. A small smile appreared on her face. Looking at him now after everything. She was happy the mirakuru was gone. Months ago in their own time, Oliver had told her stories about him after she woke from her coma. 

She listened to every detail. From Oliver’s very first meeting to the reason for needing the mirakuru. Looking at him now. The feelings he woke in her from when they first met were back. 

“ We came here to save a friend” Oliver’s voice broke through Thea’s thoughts. She turned to look at her brother. 

“Who dies” Ollie’s own voice was steel hard. 

Thea looked up locking eyes with Slade. Everyone turned to where she was looking. Slade himself let out a chuckle. “ so kid…still can’t let me go” Slade spoke , his voice harsh. 

Thea understood, if Oliver had let him die on the island. The mirakuru wouldn’t have messed with his mind. So Thea understood why Slade wasn’t to happy they were here. But she was here to also save Joe. 

Joes path to follow in Deathstrokes footsteps. The Anger he had for his father is what let him to kill Slade. If they save Joe, they save Slade. Thea understood anger, she had been angry at oliver. The lies him always leaving. She could get to Joe. She could save him. 

Once again she was pulled from her thoughts by slade’s deep voice echoing loudly in anger. 

  
“ kid! Answer me!” 

Turning towards him , Thea watched as Oliver stare at his brother. She moved forward seeing the two were now toe to toe. Getting between them easily. 

“ We’re also here to save Joe” she whispered softly. 

She saw the anger leave his eye. Sighing softly as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Always Joe would put his anger on a back burner. She thought to herself. 

She remembered when ollie told her how Joe faked his death. Slade was distraught. Then they found out he was alive. 

Gently placing a hand on slade’s cheek, Thea breathed in his cologne. She was loosing herself to the past. She never told Oliver about the night Slade was in their house. She had showed him her archery trophies then she slept with him.

She wondered if he even remembered. Coming back to reality. Thea stepped away from him quickly. Moving towards the back. They needed to think. She needs to think. 

“So , how do we save Joe” Ollie’s voice broke through the Silence. His tone was final. It wasn’t a question. it was an order. 

Thea looked at Everyone from dig , who had been silent this whole time to everyone else. The only one that’s talked other than Slade was Felicity. Thea smiled.   
“ He’ll be in kasnia in a months time. I need to speak with him and Adeline” Thea spoke looking at Slade, who blanched at the mention of his ex wife. 

Felicity moved to start typing away. Looking for his location. 

“Got him….he’s in kasnia …..oh wow” felicity mumbled. Thea walked over. Leaning towards the computer.   
“ send this to slade’s phone. “ Thea suggested. Felicity nodded. 

Thea then moved to walk away when a hand grabbed her. Looking up to see dig. She glared at him. “ what was that back there with Wilson” Thea yanked her arm out of his grasp. “ that’s between me and Slade” she snarled. Walking off. Not noticing slade’s eye on her every step. 

  
**Next morning.**  
**Arrow lair.**

Walking into the room, Thea noticed only , Rene and Slade were here. Oliver must still be sleeping. She thought. Ollie was by the computers with felicity before he had to head back up to the office. 

Thea fell into a chair. She hated being stuck in one place. Glancing at Slade. Thea cast her eyes over him while he trained. He was shirtless, sweat was already dripping from his chest. Her eyes followed his every move. Staring at him. 

She was Soo intoned to watching Slade she didn’t see oliver approaching. Jumping when he cleared his throat. Breathing outa sigh in relief, Thea glared at him.   
“ having fun staring at the object of your desires.” Oliver whispered. 

Thea stood shoving her brother away. “ I wasn’t staring. “ she commented as they moved towards the training mats. 

She noticed Slade eye her before focusing on Rene. Oliver grabbed a training sword. Tossing it to Thea. She caught it. 

“ oh I’m sorry staring longingly” he snorted. Thea rolled her eyes at him before striking. They went back and forth. Thea twisting to hit oliver in the back. Oliver side stepped her each time. She jumped when he swiped his sword under her feet. Kicking him back. 

“ I wasn’t staring at him at all” she snarled. Twisting her body again to block a blow from Oliver. “ Really….my mistake” Oliver teased. Hitting her across the face. Thea fell back hitting the ground. 

Thea breathed deeply. Wiping her forehead as Oliver helped her up. He tossed his practice sword to Slade, who nodded taking Oliver’s place.

“ so prove it” oliver called stepping back slowly. 

Thea glared at her brother. Moving back slightly as Slade moved in. The Australian had a smirk on his face. Then he struck. He suddenly moved low and swiped her feet from under her. Thea spun around kicking as she fell. Slade only stumbled back slightly.

This made Thea growl. She flipped back up, running at slade. Slade dropped his practice sword. Just as she reached him , he grabbed hers with both hands yanking it from her. Thea stumbled in surprise giving Slade the upper hand.

He grabbed her arm spinning her into his chest. His arm holding her in place across her own chest. Turning her head towards him. Breathing heavily. Thea saw Slade was staring into her eyes. They just stared at each other. Her eyes dropped down to his lips then back up. 

“Slade” she whispered breathlessly. 

The moment ended when Slade suddenly jerked away from her. She watched him leave heading towards the elevator. Thea stood there watching him go. 

Tears fell from her eyes, she thought coming here would help. But all she did was reawaken her feelings for a man that didn’t love her. She felt a arm wrap itself around her. Looking up she saw oliver. He smiled at her. 

“ Give him time” he whispered. 

Nodding, Thea moved to finish training. 

**Star city, 2023.**  
**Arrow lair.**

Cisco Sat back in his chair after Thea and Oliver went through the Breach. Sighing softly. His work was Done. For now. Stretching , Cisco looked around checking up on Barry ,who was once again fighting with Caitlin. 

Shaking his head, he turned back to his computers. Glancing at it. A alarm sounded. “what the” He mumbled. Typing away. He quickly pulled up cameras seeing another breach opening. Cisco cursed. Seeing Malcolm Merlyn step out with a man in a yellow and black mask. 

Oliver had told him about that guy. He heard Barry speed over to him. Cursing as well. “ he’s soppose to be Dead! Slade killed him on the island!” Cisco nodded absently. Typing away as another breach opened. 

“ where they going!” Barry yelled. 

“ Im trying to find out!” Cisco finally snapped. Still typing away.. freezing when he saw the year…..2018. “ connect to oliver!” Barry yelled speeding off. 

“ well shit..” 

**Star city, 2018**  
**Arrow lair.**

Another couple hours before dusk, had Thea training harder then ever. Thinking about everything. About Slade, Joe and Oliver. Everything they’ve all been through. Thea spun kicking the training Dummies. 

  
She didn’t know what to do. She was stuck here she couldn’t help outside do to her younger self being in the hospital. Pausing her work out, Thea heard the elevator doors open. Slade walking in with Ollie. 

Sighing, Thea wiped her brow. Moving towards felicity who was already back at her computer. A beep sounded. Thea looked at her phone. 

_Hook your phone to felicity’s speakers._

Doing what was asked. Then noticing Cisco calling her. She hit accept. Cisco’s voice blew through the system. 

_“ wow oh God! When you talked about consequences.! “_

Thea rolled her eyes, dig and Ollie coming to stand beside her. She didn’t need Cisco’s humor right now. Looking towards where Slade was resting in a chair across the room. 

“ what happened” she asked. 

Photos showed up on felicity’s Screen. Thea blanched. Seeing the familiar Mask. “there’s your consequences Ms. Queen. “ she heard Cisco say. Shutting down the call , Thea ran to where Oliver was talking to Dinah. 

“ We have a problem” she rushed out. 

Oliver followed her back to the computers. Felicity pulled up the photos. “ shit!” Oliver cursed. Slamming his fist on the desk making felicity jump. 

Thea moved towards the elevator. She had to stop this. She went to open the door when ollie caught her by the arm. “ only one person can fight him. And it’s not you” he whispered. Thea glared. Wanting nothing more then to keep this from Slade, he didn’t need this. She yanked her arm out of Ollie’s hold. 

“ Keeping this from him will only Piss him off!” 

Thea froze , she heard the chair Slade was resting on move. Turning slightly. She saw him moving towards them. Closing her eyes. She willed her feet to move to keep this burden from his shoulders. But Oliver’s voice once again denied her. 

“ Don’t betray his trust like I did” the words held more weight than she thought they would. Opening her eyes, Thea sought out slade’s form. 

He was close now. She could feel his hand moving towards her arm. Gently placing it there. Pulling her away from rushing off.

“ what’s going on now. “ Slade asked. But Thea knew the tone. Oliver spoke it offen it wasn’t a question it was a demand. Swallowing the lump in her throat , Thea looked up meeting his eye. 

“ a breach from our time opened. Two more people came to this year. Malcolm Merlyn and someone from the past. “ Thea breathed deeply. Being careful of how she worded this. “ Billy” She looked down not wanting to see his face. 

She watched as ollie headed out with Dinah and Curtis. Slade’s hand was still holding her arm. She refused to look at him. “ I will deal with Billy” he whispered softly to her. Thea sucked in a breath.

Shaking her head. She felt him start to move away from her. A sigh escaped her lips. He was at the elevator before she suddenly surged forward. Moving between him and the elevator doors. Thea shoved him back. Shaking her head. “ No!” she kept shoving him back until he was back near the computers. 

“Your not fighting him” she ordered. Slade just smirked at her which pissed her off. She saw Oliver moving everyone out of the room. And back up to the mayor’s office. Once they were alone, Thea let of a breath of relief. 

Slade was staring at her, arms over his chest. Thea stood tall. Glaring at Slade. Daring him to move. He did. He moved a step forward and Thea slapped him. The blow surprised him as he stumbled back slightly. But he moved forward again only to be met with another slap. 

She smirked when his lip curled into a snarl. He stepped forward again. Thea lunged for him. Slade caught her around the waist. His arm moving to hold her back flush against his chest. Thea looked at him again remembering the last time they were in this position. 

Thea surged forward, her lips meeting his hungrily. Turning in his arms when Slade released her waist in shock at the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Deepening their kiss. Slade kissed her back. Lifting her up still kissing her. She poured everything she felt for him In that kiss. Still holding her. 

Slade broke the kiss to breathe. His head laying in her neck. He breathed deeply taking in what just happened. Thea Queen kissed him. His thoughts were swirling in overdrive. Thea kissed him. The girl who swore she hated him. Wished him dead just kissed him. 

The kids sister…breathing slowly. Slade set Thea on her feet but didn’t release her. He felt her hug him tightly. 

“Don’t go..” Thea breathed against his chest. 

Slade Wilson didn’t know what to do. Billy was a danger to them all. He was the only that was a match for Billy. He had to go. Pulling Thea away from his body gently. Slade cupped her face with one hand. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, brushing away a stray tear. “ I have to” he whispered. Leaning towards her. He gently kissed her once more before moving swiftly towards the elevator doors. 

Thea spun watching him leave. “Slade!” she saw him pause his face slightly turned towards her. “ Come back!” with a swift nod, he was gone. 


	2. Mixed signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More issues for our favorite couple and someone in 2018 wakes up early.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be soon.... Should we check in with 2023?

It felt like hours passed by that Thea stood staring at the spot Slade left behind. Her hand covered her mouth. She kissed him. In her desperation to get him not to look for Billy. Thea kissed him. Oh God what was she thinking. He’ll what was he thinking. 

Falling against the nearest wall. Thea sucked in a breath. She had thought with the death of her mother these feelings for the Australian died. Gently touching her lips. Thea sighed softly. Guess not. She thought to herself. 

Moving towards the desk. Thea leaned against it. Sighing softly, her thoughts swirling. She tried stopping Slade from going after Billy. These unfortunate consequences of her and Ollie time traveling really put a halt in her plans to save Joe and Slade. 

Breathing out a soft sigh, Thea turned hearing footsteps. A harsh laugh escaped her lips. Seeing Oliver returning. His arm made it’s way around her shoulders. Squeezing her gently. 

Thea wanted nothing more but to brush him off tell him she’s fine. She didn’t, she curled into her brother’s embrace and cried. She cried for Slade. For Joe and grant. God at this point Slade still didn’t know about grant. Gently , Thea moved away from her brother as everyone started coming back in. 

Oliver watched her like a hawk for the next few hours. She sat in a chair staring at the doors that lead outside. Oliver knew who she was waiting for. Slade. The man hadn’t been back since he left to find Billy. Thea felt Oliver set a blanket over her. 

“ he’ll be okay Thea. I promise” Oliver whispered. Thea just kept looking at the doors waiting for Slade to walk through them. Oliver sighed softly turning to look at the doors as well. 

**Star City. Across town.**

Slade had walked out after that surprise kiss. Yes he knew it was to distract him from leaving. Damn it! He could still smell her on him. Shaking his thoughts away. Slade moved towards the last place that Cisco had said Billy was. He needed a fight. 

Having a Thea from the future was all kinds of confusing. Remembering the look on her face when he showed up on the island. Then to have her future self show up. Sighing. Slade moved queitly. 

Still that damned kiss! He figured something was bugging her when they sparred together. The intense stare down they had.

He needed to stop thinking about this. Billy had to be his main focus. The way she felt against his body. Gah! Stop. Slade rubbed his hand over his face. Trying to stop his thoughts. He needs to focus! 

Walking further , Slade finally came to the building where the breach opened. Kneeling down, Slade looked for any signs of Billy. Slade turned slightly hearing footsteps coming from behind him. Standing slowly, the ex soldier moved quickly, pulling his sword out. 

The footsteps got closer towards him. Slade swung his sword til it rested against the throat of Malcolm Merlyn. “ where’s Billy” Slade was in no mood for games. 

He watched Merlyn smirk. His eyes moving to the right of him. Slade ducked moving the sword just in Time to block Billy’s own. They traded blows. Hitting each others swords. Billy moved to kick him. Slade blocked tossing his old friend onto his back. 

The old anger he had for Billy was bubbling up to the surface. Movi g to finish him off, Slade yelled in pain, falling to the ground. Looking down was a god damn arrow sticking out of his leg. 

  
Billy was able to get away while Slade glared hatefully at their backs. He had completely forgot about Merlyn. Standing up the best he could. Breaking the arrow. Slade winced as he yanked it out of his leg. Looking for any more signs of Malcolm or Billy. 

Slade started heading back towards the mayor’s office. He needed his leg looked at. 

**Arrow lair**

Thea was seriously ready to scream. It had been hours since Slade left. She turned towards felicity , who was keeping a eye out for joes location. Pacing back and forth. She wanted Slade back here. Now. 

Leaning towards the table, Thea placed her hands on top of it. Trying to keep her mind of Slade. It wasn’t working. Turning towards the doors, Thea sighed softly only seeing ollie. He gave her a smile. “ he’ll be fine” her brother’s past self reassured her. He patted her shoulder lightly heading towards felicity. 

Thea wanted to believe that. She really did. Hell she knew he could take care of himself. But sometimes his anger got the best of him. Falling into a chair , Thea groaned softly. She didn’t know what to do. 

She heard one of the Oliver’s yell. Looking up she gasped seeing Slade limping in. He was limping. Dashing to slade’s side. Thea and Ollie helped him into a chair.   
“ What happened!” dig asked from across the room. 

Slade rolled his eye. Thea tried to hide a smile. “ take your jeans off” she says moving to get the right medical supplies. She heard him grumble but did as she asked. 

“ Found Billy “ he winced.

Thea gently cleaned the arrow hole. Wrapping it up. Thea Gently finished. “ there” she whispered. Getting up. She moved towards the other side of the room and left Slade to talk with Oliver, who seemed to be yelling at him. 

Slade was glaring at Oliver. Standing , the ex ASIS agent gave the Oliver a look and he seemed to back down. Before Slade headed towards Thea. She crossed her as as he approached. “ we need to talk.” 

Nodding, Thea moved towards a more private part of the arrow cave. Slade followed till they passed a door. He shut it well more like slammed it. 

Thea jumped at the sound. She crossed her arms. “ Was that really nessarary Wilson. “ Thea asked , raising her eyebrow. 

“ Nessarary! “ Slade crossed the room till he backed her into a wall. “ Ms.Queen” Slade started. Theas lip curled slightly at Queen. Slade didn’t let that deter him. “ I want answers!” he wasn’t in the mood to play games. 

Thea sighed. “ Cisco said there might be consequences if we changed the past. Coming back changed something big.” Thea started to explain. 

Slade snorted at that. “ yeah! Billy is suppose to be dead!” he yelled. Slamming his fist into the wall next to her. Thea jumped again. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her But his anger still scared her. 

He seemed to notice he lost his temper and backed away from her. Thea breathed a sigh of relief seeing him calm down. She slowly approached him as he sat himself on a table. 

“ Slade…I’m sorry. “ she said slowly approaching the man. Once she was between his legs, Thea cupped his face making him look at her. “ breathe Slade just breathe. “ she whispered. 

He breathed in and out, calming down slowly. Looking at her. Slade took one of her hands. “ why did you come”. He needed something. Feeling Thea kiss his forehead. 

“ we came to save you as and save Joe. “ she whispered. 

Slade shook his head. “ truth” he asked. 

Thea ran her fingers through his hair. Gently combing it. “ Joe Wilson goes by kane wolfman now….” She started. “ he’s angry. He’s trying to follow Deathstroke” Thea knew once the words were out. Slade’s world would crumble. Thea held slade’s face in her hands watching him breathe. 

He didn’t want to believe her. He wanted to call her a liar. Wanted to storm out and hurt her. But her tone was soft. Her touch was comforting. She was trying to ease the news. He couldn’t think about joe following that monster. Trying emulate that beast. 

He didn’t want to think about this. He needed to Stop thinking. 

Looking at Thea, she was so close. So damn close. Pulling her flush against his chest. Slade leaned forward capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Feeling her return his kiss. Slades hands ran down her legs to the curve of her ass. Grabbing her and lifting her right onto his lap. 

Thea sighed softly against his mouth. Pulling at his shirt. He chuckled. “ eager” he whispered between kisses. She lifted his shirt off tossing it onto the floor. Slade rested an arm under her ass before he turned laying her across the table. Hearing her breathes and tiny moans were driving him wild. 

Later he would think of the consequences of their actions. But that was later right now he needed a distraction. Thea was proving she wanted to be that distraction. His head fell into the curve of her neck. Feeling her hand slip through his jeans to grab his cock. “ oh fuck..Thea” growling against her throat. 

Slade ripped off her shirt. As he again lifted her an turned slamming her back into the door. Thea gasped in pleasure. “ Slade please” chuckling softly at her cries of pleasure. Slade kissed down her throat. Before moving back up to her lips. 

They kissed hungrily and desperately. Thea’s hands held h to her before they finally lost themselves to each other. 

**Arrow**

An hour or two later, Thea walks out of the room back towards the team with Slade behind her. Oliver and ollie both were giving the two looks that would kill. If you could kill just by looking at someone. Brushing his lips against Thea’s forehead. Slade walked over to ollie only to be punched. 

He stumbled back into felicitys desk. Feeling his now split lip. “ feel better kid” Slade asked. His answer was another right hook. He was tossed over the desk. Falling into his knees. A deep laugh left his mouth. As Oliver ran over to see what was going on. 

Thea was holding her self screaming at ollie. 

“Okay!” oliver yelled grabbing Ollie’s fist mid punch. “ that’s enough” he pushed Ollie towards dig and checked on Slade. The Australians face was a bloody mess. Oliver shook his head at the man giving Thea a look as well. Handing Slade a cloth. 

Slade cleaned his face then Thea checked his lip after the blood was gone. “ He split your lip open pretty good” she mused. Gently rubbing the sore lip. Slade just placed his mouth against her forehead. 

Dig laughed “ Thea’s awake” 

Everyone stared at each other before Thea cursed staring at Slade. “ oh shit” 

**Arrow**

Thea stared off into the distance after Diggle had given the news. Ollie and the rest of 2018s team arrow had left for the hospital to go see Thea. Leaving Oliver and Slade here with her. The two were training to pass the time. 

Soon they’d be able to find Joe and everything would be good. Slade would be alive. Sighing, Thea watched the two old friends spar. Maybe she could look for Billy and Malcolm’s location while the boys were busy. 

Getting into felicity’s computer was pretty easy. She had the same password in 2023. Oliver. Looking through the cameras around star city , Thea looked for any glimpse of Wintergreen and Merlyn. 

No.. this was showing they were at the hospital. Thea quickly moved towards the doors. She got as far as the steps when Oliver grabbed her arm. “ where are you going” Oliver asked. Giving Thea a disapproving look. “ Billy’s at the hospital!” yanking her arm out. 

Oliver crossed his arms. “ we can’t be seen Thea. “ he reminded her. 

Thea glared at him before noticing Slade grabbing his sword. Oliver nodded towards him “ Oliver no! He got hurt.” 

Thea didn’t want him going out there again. “ he’s the only one that can warn them. “ 

Thea sighed softly, knowing that was true. She watched Slade walk over to her press a kiss to her hair. Promising he’ll be fine and soon he was gone. Hugging herself Thea watched him go. 

“ Does this mean I have to go by Mia now” she asked, a frown on her face. Her answer was Oliver laughing. He hugged her lightly into his side. “ and no more kissing Slade. Don’t want to make her uncomfortable” Oliver joked. 

His sister shoved him hard in the desk. 

  
**Star city , Starling general hospital**

Walking into the hospital, Slade walked over to the front desk. Asking for Thea Queens room. The lady behind the counter smiled softly pointing him in the right direction. 

Nodding towards dig when he turned the corner. Slade passed team arrow as he walked into Theas room. Ollie as everyone was referring to him while his and Thea’s future selves were here was sitting by Theas bedside, she was sitting up chatting away with her brother. A smile on her Slade. 

Slade wanted to curse himself. She was Soo beautiful. But he needed to remind himself this Thea hated him. He leaned casually against the door frame just watching Thea’s face, the smile on her face was one of pure joy. 

Slade listened to the kid tell Thea about what’s been happening with their future visitors. He hoped he left out future theas feelings for Slade in the dark. She didn’t need that with everything else going on. 

Sighing , Slade knocked on the door. Holding back a smirk seeing Thea’s eyes widen at seeing him. The kid got up and approached him. They talked lowly for a few minutes. Slade could see Thea glaring at him from the corner of his good eye. He didn’t want to dwell on the pain that it caused deep in his chest. 

“ Our future friend found video of Billy heading here” Slade whispered lowly. Ollie looked at him. “ was Malcolm with him. “ Slade nodded. 

Ollie cursed. Slade patted his shoulder lightly. “ we’ll deal with this kid” 

A sigh left his mouth. “ how are you…with future Thea…then seeing Thea” ollie said glancing at his sister , who was glaring daggers at slade. Slade looked down. 

“ Ill be fine kid” Slade commented loudly. So Thea could hear. 

Ollie grabbed slade’s shoulder. “ Slade you’ve been looking at Thea how you use to look at shado” ollie s voice dropped in a quiet whisper. “ the same look when you admitted your feelings to her” Slades face hardened. “ wouldn’t be the first time I loved someone that didn’t love me kid” 

Giving Thea another quick glance , ollie tightened his hold on Slade. “ yet she does. Deep down she does or his our future Thea not enough prove” the tone of voice Ollie dropped to was harsh and firm foregoing whispering. 

Slade glared at him. Ollie knew he was walking on thin ice, mentioning shado was a mistake but he needed Slade to understand. If anyone deserved happiness it was Slade. 

The two were shoved apart by Thea , who had jumped out of bed when they started getting angry. She hadn’t heard the entire conversation they were whispering about. At least Slade hoped not. He felt himself be shoved. 

“ We need to deal with Billy” Slade said. His voice came in a snarl. Ollie released him just as Slade yanked his arm out of the kids grip. Turning to head out the door. 

“ Tell me you don’t love her and I’ll drop it Slade” 

Slade froze mid step. His eye closing in despair. There was no way Thea didn’t hear that. Breathing shallowly , slade’s head turned slightly to Acknowledge the kids words. Still saying nothing. 

He saw Thea staring at them both in confusion and shock. 

“ Slade…tell me your not in love with my sister and I’ll drop it. “ the kids voice was hard. Demanding an answer. 

Turning towards them, Slade saw Thea cover her mouth with her hand in shock. Looking at him in disbelief. Slade shook his head. “ I…can’t tell you that. “ with that Slade turned once more and swiftly left the room slamming the door. 

  
Thea stared at his retreating form. “ he loves me” she didn’t know what to say or do. This was insane. First ollie telling her about a version of him and her at the arrow cave and now this Revulation of Slade’s. Well Ollie did kind of force it out of the man but still. 

  
Slade Wilson was in love with her. Thea didn’t know whether to be mad or flattered. Breathing in and out. Thea smacked her brother. 

“ Did you have to force a confession!” her brother rubbed his shoulder lightly. Now actually looking ashamed. Again he messed up with Slade. 

Looking at his sister he saw she was giving him a disapproving look. “ when I can finally get out of here your apologizing.” 

“I know” was Ollie’s reply looking towards the door where Slade had left through. He hoped Slade didn’t do something stupid. The mans anger sometimes got the better of him and Ollie didn’t need to hear Slade got himself killed cause he let off some steam due to their fight. 

“ I’ll go see if you can go home” Ollie commented after a couple minutes. Kissing his sister’s hair. Ollie left her alone. 

Leaving the newly woken girl to her swirling thoughts 

  
**Arrow cave**

Slade Wilson walked back into the lair, angerily. The man headed straight for the training Dummies. He needed to kill someone but finding Billy when the ex ASIS agent didn’t want to be found was a chore. Slade understand hiding well both of them were trained to hide well and with Billy being his ex partner didn’t help. 

  
They knew each other to well. Slamming his fist into the dummy. It flew backwards crashing into the wall. Slade felt arms move around his waist. He could feel the anger leave him. 

Fighting with the kid either version wasn’t something he wanted. Tilting his head, he smiled. “ how can you calm me” he heard her giggle before feeling lips against his neck. “ Oliver always said you would calm easily when shado would do this with either of you” she whispered softly

“ Thea’s awake…” Slade told her. She nodded against his back. “ I know. Oliver suggested I start going by Mia “ chuckling , Slade gave her a amused smirk. 

“Mia…I like it” he laughed. The girl holding him gave him a kiss on the cheek. “ don’t worry so much. Talk to ollie. “ Mia suggested before pulling him towards the computers. “ but right now let’s work on finding Joe” 

Slade smiled softly letting her pull him. The smile never leaving his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me know what you think!


	3. Mission complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travelers time comes to end in 2018. 2023 seems brighter. New consequences are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 3 
> 
> Now I'm actually stumped on where to take this story so ideas would be lovely just comment
> 
> Okay I changed the year sooo I'll go back and fix it at some point but cause I had the Mia as an adult 😂 I changed 2023 to 2040 so

**Star city, 2040**

  
Mia Queen knelt in front of the grave stone. Thea and her father had been gone for a week now. Cisco said the only change so far was Malcolm appearing in 2018 with Billy Wintergreen, a ex ASIS agent that Slade had killed on the island. 

Resting a single Rose on the soil. Mia smiled sadly. Her fingers brushed against the engraving of slade’s name. She had never met the man but she heard stories. Good and bad. A sigh left her mouth. 

“ I can hear you walking” Mia spoke, her tone harsh. She tilted her head to look behind her. A laugh escaped from her. From her kneeling position, Mia could only see the persons legs. “ did you come to pay your respects.” 

She heard them laugh, deep Australian accented laugh. Joe….or grant. Mias eyes widened. What was he doing here! She stood quickly. A glare set on her face. The nerve of him! Once she saw it was in fact Joe Wilson. 

Mia crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring at the Young Australian. She watched him move past her to kneel at the grave. “ Come to see your handiwork. “ it was harsh, Mia knew this but she wasn’t about to let Joe forget why Slade Wilson was dead. 

  
She watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat. That confused her. Had Thea changed something. Joes body stayed kneeling beside the grave. Mia breathed out slowly moving towards him. “ Joe?” 

She felt him tense beneath her touch. “ I wanted him dead for so long. But now…” he trailed off. Not finishing his words. But Mia knew what he meant. Now that he was gone. He wanted to trade everything to take it back. 

They knelt there just staring at the grave. Mia wanted to tell him Thea’s plan. But didn’t know if she could trust him. So she stayed quiet praying that Thea and her father change enough that it changed slade’s fate. 

**Star labs.**

Cisco sighed softly, sitting back. Keeping an eye on any other consequences of Thea or Oliver’s . The two seemed to find trouble where ever they went. So here he was keeping up with all the data. Making sure no more breaches happen. 

He smiled at Barry. The speedster nodded towards him. Cisco glanced at his screen When Barry walked over to him. “ do you think they’ll save him. “ Barry asked moving to lean against Cisco’s desk. 

  
Cisco shook his head. “ I don’t know.” 

Barry sighed softly. Oliver would do anything to save Slade. Hell so would Mia. Her and her father were so alike. He just hoped Mia didn’t do anything stupid. 

**Queen Manor.**

Felicity watched from the window as Mia knelt down next to Joe Wilson. Him coming here was a surprise and not a good one. Glancing at Diggle she let out a sigh. 

“ she’ll be fine” dig spoke. Felicity looked at him. “ I know. But he killed his own father” the disbelief in her tone still surprised dig sometimes. The man nodded. “ Oliver’s fixing that. “ was said. 

They fell into silence watching Mia by slade’s grave. Felicity still hated the man. She never forgave him for what he did under the influence of the mirakuru. Now her husband was trying to save that man. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t want to. 

Dig patted her shoulder lightly before leaving her to her thoughts. He hoped Oliver hurried in saving Slade before felicity did something without thinking. 

Outside, Mia was still kneeling next to Joe Wilson. Her face was devoid any emotion. She didn’t trust him. No matter if he was feeling regret or if he was playing games. With Joe you could never tell. 

She heard more footsteps. Turning towards them. A smile graced her face. There stood her brother William. A single rose in his hand. She watched as Joe stood and turned to leave. 

“ just a suggestion….my father’s death wasn’t soully on me” with those parting words , Joe Wilson disappeared. 

Both siblings stared at his back. Both thinking who else was responsible for their father’s brothers death. Who helped Joe Wilson kill his own Father. 

“ oh my God” Mia gasped staring at the spot Joe had just stood in. Her eyes going to slade’s grave. 

**Star City, 2018.**   
**Arrow lair.**

Thea now being known as Mia was pacing. Thea of 2018… had woken up early! This was insane. Mia didn’t Know what to do. She was set to arrive soon. So Mia needed to focus on finding Joe. Joe was the priority well after dealing with Malcolm and Billy. 

Ugh. These thoughts were driving her mad. She didn’t want to deal with this. She did want to deal with her confusing feelings for Slade. Ugh. Why did she keep kissing him. Oh God. She had sex with him! Mia groaned. She didn’t need this stress. 

Keeping an eye on joes location. Mia sat back waiting for any kind of hits. They’ve been here for a week. The others were dealing with their normal arguments and vigilante justice. Ollie was taking a seat back and spending time with William. God this was beyond stressful. 

Mia looked towards Oliver was training. Being stuck here not being able to go outside was annoying. It was beyond annoying. Dig and Rene surprisingly helped Slade deal with Malcolm. He and Billy were swiftly went back to their timelines. Mia thought that was great now they just had Joe to deal with. 

Slade had left to search his way. Mia thought it was also to get away from her. She couldn’t blame him. Her feelings here all over the place. She didn’t understand half of the concerning Slade Wilson. 

The man killed her mother yet ever since his death in 2023 then being here. She couldn’t shake these feelings she had. She was so conflicted. Now he was gone. Sighing softly, Mia stood approaching the weapons. 

Only time would tell if they were successful 

More days passed, Mia was once again at felicity’s computer. Ollie had gotten the phone call they had been waiting for. He took off with slade. Her past self demanded to go as well. Shaking her head. Mia smiled. Everything was hopefully going according to plan. Mia looked towards Oliver. Nodding. 

**Kasnia, hotel**

Thea Queen sat on the chair. Listening to slade’s plan for Oliver to get Joe. It was a pretty good plan. And the money was a bonus. She thought with a smile. Once Ollie left. Thea wanted to scream. The silence was to much. Moving from the chair Thea stood up walking towards the window. 

The sun was beaming through the window. Thea ignored Slade the best she could. Though he was avoiding her like she was a plaque. Why she didn’t know. All she was told about her future self Mia had kissed him a couple of times. 

The way he was avoiding her though made her think something more happened. Glancing at the Australian, Thea breathed deeply. “ did you sleep with her” the tried really hard to keep the anger out of her voice. 

She watched as slade’s shoulders tensed before looking at her. The guilt on his face said it all. Thea laughed bitterly. He slept with her future self. Crossing her arms, Thea looked down. She remembered when he was on the mirakuru. The night he visited the house. Thea had taking him up to her room and well. Shaking her head out of the memory. Thea glared at him. 

“Why!” thea winced at the jealousy in her tone. Slade just looked at her. She scuffed. “ tell me why slade” Thea had now walked over to him. Glaring at him in utter disbelief. 

“ It just happened, she told me about joe “ Slade whispered. 

Thea stared at him. Her emotions were everywhere. She wanted to hit him. How dare they. How dare Mia she had a Slade Wilson. Granted he died but this Slade was hers! Thea froze at that particular thought. Then she was moving. She slapped him causing him to stumble back in surprise. 

Thea slapped him again as he backed up. She kept hitting him. Going to hit him again Thea swung her hand towards his cheek only to have it caught in his fist. The next thing Thea knew they were kissing. Ripping at each other’s clothes. Slade’s arms went around her waist tightly. 

Thea moaned softly against his mouth. Breaking the kiss. She moved her hands towards his shirt starting to lift it up and over his head. Her shirt was next. Unbuttoning her jeans. Thea gasped. They stumbled back towards the bed. Thea’s hands going to his jeans unbuttoning them. Moving to kiss him again as they fell into the bed. 

  
**Arrow**

Thea woke to the door opening shooting up from the bed. Glancing at her side Slade was still asleep. Oh god. She slept with Slade. She had sex with her mother’s murderer. She heard the door shut and Ollie looking at her in Anger. 

He seemed to ignore her and moved forward to Slade, shaking the Australian by his shoulder. The Australian woke slowly sitting up. Ollie’s face seemed to melt at the look on slades face. Pure guilt was on slades face. 

Ollie left them to dress coming back in when Slade called out. Telling him the news. Thea broke in then telling them Mia told her of this. Joe had faked his death. They made a plan to find him. Thea moved to leave the two alone when ollie caught her arm. “ don’t play with him” was all he said before leaving. 

Looking at Slade , Thea went to speak but nothing came out. Slade walked out the door leaving her alone. Taking a deep breath. She followed them out. 

So as they did in Mia’s Original timeline , ollie took them to claim the body. Seeing ollie reel in Slade when his anger got the best of him was remarkable. All ollie did was lay a hand on the man’s shoulder. She could see it now the Brotherhood bond. 

Thea wanted to smack the warden. He had no guts at all. Watching Slade storm off out of the prison. They made it back to the hotel. Ollie had gotten felicity to get information on the jackals. By the look on her brother’s face he wanted to join Slade. 

Thea thought it was cute. Ollie wanted to help Slade out. Watching Slade talk as ollie fell unconscious. Thea looked at Slade angrily. “ you drugged him!” 

Slade just looked at her amused. “ he wouldn’t have let me leave without him.” He then kissed her forehead heading for the door. Thea growled walking towards him. “ well you didn’t drug me” 

They headed out not knowing changes had already been made to the time line. 

**Star City , 2023**

It happened fast the sun rose and fell from the sky 3 times then then Rose once more. Cisco got a beeping sound from the computer. Looking to the Queens house. Cisco laughed in Joy. There talking to dig was Slade Wilson. 

Barry whooped high fiving cisco. Cisco typed away and got ready to open a breach. Thea and Oliver’s journey was over. 

**Kasnia ,2018**   
**Jackals hideout.**

Thea walked in to see, who she assumed was Joe Wilson tied to a chair. Running towards him Thea cut his bounds. Glad she and Slade split up. She helped him up. The Australian groaned softly. “ sorry so sorry” Thea apologized to him. 

Thea walked him towards the entrance seeing Oliver and Slade talking all the jackals dead around them. “ Slade!” she called. 

Sighing softly in relief when they both ran towards her. Slade gently grabbed his son from Thea. Taking a shoulder over his shoulder. They got him towards the car. Sitting him down. 

Thea backed up giving them space. Ollie was smiling. “ this was different from what she told us. We did it Thea” ollie said. Thea smiled they did it. Mia’s Slade was most likely alive back in 2023. Thea smiled at the thought looking at Slade. 

He was looking at her with a soft look. 

**Star city, 2018**

Getting back felt amazing. Thea and Ollie helped Joe into the arrow cave. Slade was walking behind them. They took care of his wounds. Helping him to a cot in the back so he could sleep. That’s when they heard Mia say their mission was completed. 

Thea shook her head. Everyone was gathered. Mia had hugged Thea. Thanking her before moving forward to ollie. Oliver mias brother hugged Thea as well 

Mia kissed Slade goodbye. Thea had to bite her lip from screaming. It was herself. Why was she so jealous of herself. 

Thea just smiled. She moved towards Oliver hugging him gently. Saying her goodbyes. Mia smiled softly at them. Dig, felicity and Curtis whooped as the breach opened. 

  
Mia and Oliver walked through it. Mia glancing at Slade before looking at Thea. “ don’t let him get away..” with those parting words the two future travelers were gone. 

**Three weeks later**

Thea sighed guess it was back to everyday things now that the future travelers had left. Thea smiled thinking about them. Slade and Joe went back to Australia. Both wanting to return to ASIS. 

That was only a week ago. Slade had kissed Thea’s forehead and walked out of her life. A tear fell from Thea’s eye. The look on his face when he left. Thea wanted to hate him but now all she was feeling was missing him. 

It didn’t help that for the past three weeks she hadn’t been feeling well either. Certain smells and foods didn’t sit well with her anymore. Sighing softly, Thea stood slowly. She learnt the hard way of getting up to fast meant running towards the bathroom to throw up. 

Walking towards the doorway. Thea froze mid step. She’s been sick for the past three weeks. She’s been sensitive to certain smells. She’s gotten sick after eating. Oh no. Oh god. Three weeks after their trip to kasnia. After her and Slades one night together. 

Oh my God. Thea laid a hand on her flat stomach. Oh god she was pregnant. The door to her apartment opened. Seeing her brother and felicity. Thea ran to him. She hugged him saying she’d be right back and took off. 

Grabbing felicity by the hand. Yanking her with her. They made it to the store. Thea running through the aisles. Felicity was chasing her telling her to calm down. When Thea finally calm down, felicity found her at the pregnancy test area. 

“Thea who.” Thea let the tears fall. “ I got jealous of Mia and Slade and I we in kasnia” she stumbled over the words. Felicity hugged her tightly. “ let’s go see if slade’s gonna be a daddy” they paid for three of them felicity wanted her to be sure. 

Getting back to the apartment. Thea was full of nerves. Three tests later it was confirmed she was indeed pregnant. Covering her mouth, Thea fell against the sink. 

What was she going to do. She heard ollies voice swearing everything would be okay by Thea didn’t think it would be. She was pregnant and Slade was across the world none the wiser. 

The next day, Thea made up her mind. She conned Oliie to tell her where Slade was. He wouldn’t so she contacted joes mother. The woman happily gave the information to her. Thea kept why she wanted to see Slade to herself. 

After another two months for planning the trip and packing enough clothes for a couple days later She went to the airport. Buying one ticket to Australia. 

**Sydney, Australia**

Using the information Thea got from Adeline. Thea found slade’s house rather quickly. The taxi driver gave her a smile saying if her friend wasn’t home. He take her to where ever he worked. Thea laughed at that and as it turned out he wasn’t home. 

The taxi driver her the address she gave him. Pulling up into the parking lot of the Australian Secret intelligence Service building. Thea started to get butterflies. 

Adeline had once again helped her calling slade’s bosses and telling them someone would be stopping by to see him. That she was safe and had clearance. Getting out of the cab. Thea headed into the building. When she got to the desk. She saw Joe there. Talking to some pretty brunette. 

Thea smiled when Joe noticed her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “ now what did Oliver do for you to come all the way here” he joked. Thea blushed. A hand went to her stomach. Joe followed the movement. 

A smile broke on his face. Thea saw the smile an gave him a hug. Feeling him pull her close. Joe then pulled her towards the brunette. Introducing her to the woman. Thea learned was in fact Adeline Kane Wilson. The reason she made it here. 

“Its good to meet you Thea. I owe you my son’s life” Adeline spoke softly. 

Thea nodded smiling at her. That’s when she saw Slade walking towards them. God he still looked good. Adeline followed her line of sight. Smiling the mother pulled her son away 

“Lets give them some privacy love” 

Thea was very thankful. Adeline walking away from her and Slade with Joe. 

Once Slade was close enough. Thea breathed deeply. “Hi Slade” the whispered. She saw his hand reach out for her face. Cupping her chin lightly. Her eyes closed. his touch god how she actually missed it. 

“Why are you here Ms. Queen.” Slade’s voice broke her from her trance. Thea sucked in a breath. Then exhaled. Taking his hand from her chin. She set it own her growing stomach. The baby bump was small but it was big enough for him to tell. 

“Im pregnant Slade….your gonna be a daddy again..” Thea whispered softly looking him straight in the eye. Thea felt his hand stroking her stomach. His other hand moving to lay there on her swelling belly. “your..” his breath caught in his throat. 

Thea nodded. Tears falling from her eyes. Slade pulled her into his arms. Kissing her hair. Holding her tightly. “ it’s okay it’s going to be okay.” 

**Star City , 2040**

The Breach opened at Queen Manor. Oliver was the first to notice felicity and Mia running towards him. He hugged them close. Mia laughing.

Thea looked around gasping when she saw Slade Wilson staring at her. A beautiful teenager standing next to him. Her black hair and blue eyes. Oh god. This was their daughter but that would mean. Thea of 2018 was pregnant.

Thea ran towards Slade. The Australian caught her mid air as she launched herself at him. Cupping his face , Thea kissed him lightly. 

Life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Ideas are lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue or not? Let me know .


End file.
